


Public Humiliation

by Knight_of_the_Smut_Table



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Gangbang, Impersonation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prank Wars, Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_the_Smut_Table/pseuds/Knight_of_the_Smut_Table
Summary: After Lilith goes a step too far in trying to anger Eda, the Owl Lady decides to humiliate her sister in the best way possible: by making her look like a total whore in front of all of Bonesborough.
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this chapter take place before Young Blood, Old Souls

Eda had had it. She just couldn’t take it anymore! This time Lilith and the Emperor’s Coven have gone too far!

“They lowered the reward on my bounty, Luz! Can you believe it?”

Luz just sat there on the couch of the Owl House and stared confused at Eda who held the latest edition of her wanted poster in front of her. “Eda, the bounty only went down two Snails.” Luz replied, nonplussed. “You’ve still got the highest bounty the Emperor’s Coven’s ever put out on anybody. How does something that small get you so worked up?”

“‘Dang it, Luz! Look at the big picture!” Eda exclaimed. “I don’t care about the fact that it only dropped two Snails! I care because this is a declaration of war!”

“I don’t follow.”

Eda sighed. She had to get her apprentice to see what this meant. She sat on the couch next to her. “Luz, when me and Lilith were kids, we got along great. But even siblings who are like best friends will get peeved at each other from time to time.” A dark expression crossed Eda’s face. “ _That’s when the Witchy Wars would begin._ ”

“The what-whozits?”

“The Witchy Wars.” Eda said, her demeanor taking on a feeling much like one a general has when they’re dictating a plan of action to their soldiers. “Any time we were pissed off at one another, Lilith and I would begin to blast each other with a barrage of pranks and practical jokes unlike anything the Boiling Isles have ever seen. Putting Booger Bats in each other’s sock drawers, potions of hatred slipped in significant others’ apple blood, levitation hexes on the back of each other’s underpants. Ohhhh, it was _brutal_ .” Eda perked up a bit. “But I always came out on top! No one, not even Lilith, could outprank me!” She held up her poster again. “But something this diabolical requires a prank so devious, so cunning, so _unforgivable_ that Lilith will regret the day she ever tried to mess with me! Got any ideas, Luz?”

Luz shook her head and stood up to slowly back out of the room. “Sorry, Eda. I don’t wanna get involved. Honestly, a prank war just seems like a really bad idea, especially if Lilith’s the head of the same coven that’;s hunting you down. It just doesn’t seem like the right time to be a huge dick to her.”

“But, Luz, I--” And then she had it! Something Luz had said clicked in Eda’s mind and gave her an idea for the greatest prank she’d ever come up with. “You’re right, Luz. I shouldn’t be a dick to Lilith.”

“Good.” Luz replied, incredibly relieved. “I’m gonna go see what King’s doing. Catch you later.”

Luz left the room. A wicked grin formed on Eda’s face. “But maybe _Lilith_ could be a dick to Lilith.” She said slyly, a plan starting to take shape.

_________________________________________

It was the prime time for buying, selling, and trading things in the market. Normally, Eda would be using this time to man her human collectibles stand, but not today. No, today she was going to win her and Lilith’s latest Witchy War in such a way that Lilith would never want to mess with her again.

She peered around a corner and looked over at the center of the market where all the shoppers walked around looking for stuff to buy. “Ha! Perfect.” Eda drew an extra big spell circle in the air. She knew she didn’t have much magic left because of her curse and that this spell would take a great deal of it, but it would all be worth it if she could one-up Lilith this epically.

The spell was complete and in a burst of light Eda stepped out into the center of the market looking and sounding exactly like Lilith. “Hey, everyone! It’s me! Lilith! The head of the almighty Emperor’s Coven!” Eda yelled, trying to attract as much attention as she could. “I’ve got a special deal I’m offering one time only! For the price of only two Snails, anyone who is anyone can purchase the chance to fuck me in any way they want!” The marketgoers all murmured amongst themselves, many of them already interested. “Come on, folks! Just two Snails! It doesn’t matter how kinky or lewd it is! Step right up and I’ll take it any way you’re dishing it out!”

Six Snails were thrown to the ground in front of Eda. She looked over at her customers and grinned as they started undressing themselves for her. Eda did the same, slipping off Lilith’s robe and letting it fall to reveal her glorious naked body. The customers weren’t too bad to look at themselves. One of them had a cock that would split any lesser slut in half, another had two medium-sized dicks, and the third just had a whole bunch of wacky-looking tentacles in his pants. _Perfect._

“Well, come on, boys. Let’s get to it. Mama needs some humiliation-- I mean, lovin’!” Eda got down on her knees and ran her tongue up the length of the huge dicked demon’s cock as she rubbed the two dicks of the second demon up and down sensually. Both of them moaned as Eda worked their cocks like a pro. The tentacle demon got down and started roughly fingering Eda who grunted with pleasure as he finger-blasted her hard. She knew she was probably going to have to endure a lot, but it would all be worth it if it meant making Lilith look like a total whore.

“Aaaah, I can’t wait any longer!!!” The big-dicked demon exclaimed. He picked up Eda, positioned her just right, then slammed her down ass-first on his cock, nearly splitting her in half with just one powerful thrust.

Eda cried out in pain and pleasure as the demon pounded away at her ass hard and fast, really stretching her hole out from the size of his dick. “Fuuuuck! That’s so good!” Eda moaned. She looked at the other demons and grinned. “Well, come on now, boys. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting~” The other two demons rushed forward. The two-dicked one managed to fit both of his cocks in Eda’s soaking wet pussy. Eda groaned as she felt them both enter her at once. The tentacle demon let his tentacles loose to fuck Eda’s breasts. Eda helped him by pushing her breasts together as the demon thrusted up and down between them.

Eda soon cried out as she climaxed, a shiver going down her spine as she came hard. “Ooh, fuck yeah!” She moaned as the three demons kept on pounding away at her. “Give it to me, boys! That’s just how mama likes it!” The crowd around her seemed to be enjoying the show, and Eda couldn’t pass up this opportunity to keep the Lilith humiliation train going. “Only two Snails for anyone who wants to join the party!” She called out. “For an extra five, I’ll let you finish wherever you want~”

Soon, Eda had built up a massive pile of money from her waiting customers. They all gathered around her as the other demons railed into her, dicks out and ready for pleasuring. “Hmm. Looks like I’m gonna need some extra hands.” Eda purred. She drew a spell circle and suddenly there were dozens of hands rubbing every cock in the area around her. Eda took one cock in her mouth and started sucking it, then switched to another, then another, then another, making sure that everyone got a piece of what they thought was Lilith. Hell, even a couple of Lilith’s own coven members saw what was going on and tossed in their money to join in the fun.

Eda could feel the cocks of the two demons inside of her starting to throb as they got close, and she could tell the tentacle guy between her breasts and everyone else she was getting off weren’t too far behind. “Okay, everyone, big finish~” She purred as everyone let loose. The two demons inside her pumped both her holes full of warm, sticky seed, and everyone else around her exploded all over her, covering Eda’s, or rather Lilith’s body in a veritable flood of delicious cum. Eda licked a few parts of herself clean to give her customers an extra show, then collected her earnings and headed out, still covered head to toe in spunk, as she wanted everyone in Bonesborough to see the head of the mighty Emperor’s Coven looking like a slutty, little cockwhore.

“Heh. That oughta teach Lilith.” She snickered to herself. But that feeling of mirth wouldn’t last for too long.

“Only two Snails to fuck the world-famous Owl Lady! Step right up, folks! Just two Snails to fuck me: Eda!”

What the damn hell? Eda recognized that voice and looked around only to find someone who looked very much like herself on her knees sucking off about ten demons at once. “Lily?!” Eda exclaimed.

Lilith, or rather Lilith in an illusion of Eda’s body, turned and saw Eda doing the same thing as her. “Edalyn?!”

“What is the meaning of this?!” They both yelled at the same time. Both sisters deactivated their illusion spells so they could yell at each other face-to-proper-face.

“Did you seriously think this was a good idea?” Lilith said indignantly as she started to get dressed again, much to the disappointment of her customers. “Impersonating me and making me look like a cum-covered slut?”

“So what if I did?” Eda shot back. “Besides, at least when I did it I was actually _good_ at sucking and fucking my customers.”

Lilith growled a little. “Edalyn Clawthorne, I hereby place you under arrest for impersonating a member of the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Uhhhh. Levitation hex!” Eda drew a spell circle and yanked Lilith up into the air by the panties she had made the mistake of putting back on.

“AAAAH! Fuck!!!” Lilith cried out in pain and embarrassment while Eda made a break for it. “Get back here, Edalyn! You’ll pay for this!”

Except Eda never would pay for what she did to humiliate Lilith. Though, it is possible she would regret using that large portion of her magic just to get petty revenge soon when her magic would finally run out. After that happened, the two sisters would look back on this day and laugh about it, but also remember it fondly for all the great sex they got to have that day. In fact, it was so nice, they thought that perhaps it was worth it to try it twice.

But that’s a story for another time.


	2. The Ultimate Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Lilith see who's the better whore as their Witchy War continues post-Young Blood, Old Souls

After their encounter with the emperor where Eda nearly got petrified, she and Lilith had become closer than ever. It had been a long time since the Clawthorne sisters could sit with one another on a couch reminiscing about their adventures and antics of the past.

Eda flipped the page in her scrapbook to a photo of Lilith standing with her date at their senior year Grom. “Hey, remember this one?” She said with a chuckle and a snort. “You were so nervous dancing with Heloise Von Kilgore you nearly peed in your dress! Ha! Classic!”

“Still better than you going stag and getting caught naked in the janitor’s closet with half the Grudgby team.” Lilith retorted happily. “How long did Principal Bump put you in detention after that?”

“Honestly, I think I’m still supposed to be in detention now after that.” The two sisters laughed together as Eda turned the page. This next image was from a special day just about a month ago and depicted Eda naked and covered in an extra large amount of spunk. “Oh, man! I forgot about this one!” Eda said. “This was when I made myself look like you and whored myself out to win our Witchy War.”

“I still can’t believe we both had the same idea for a prank.” Lilith replied.

“What I can’t believe is how much cash I made from that gig.” Eda said happily. “I must’ve made at least 2000 Snails that day.”

“Oh? Just 2000?”

Eda’s happy expression turned to one of irritation in an instant. “And just what do you mean by that, missy?” She asked Lilith.

Lilith gave a small but proud smile and replied “Well, it’s certainly not a _terrible_ amount of earnings for a day, but it pales in comparison to how much _I_ made.”

Eda set her scrapbook down. Another Witchy War was beginning to brew, and she was determined to win this one. “You saying you’re a better whore than me?” Eda asked.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all.” Lilith replied, that small, boastful smile on her face. “I’m just saying that people find the idea of fucking me much more attractive than fucking you.”

“You realize you did all that looking like me, right?”

Lilith blanched. She hadn’t considered that. “That… That doesn’t matter. I still earned more money than you that day, and that’s what counts.”

Eda grinned slyly. “Well, there’s really only one way to be sure who’s the better slut then, isn’t there, Lily?” 

“I would say so, Edalyn. I would say so.”

The two sisters were at a standoff and only one of them would come out a winner here. The only question was who?

**…**

“So, we’re all clear on the rules here, right?”

“Of course. But just to be sure, let’s go over them one more time.”

Eda and Lilith both stood on a makeshift stage, each one stark naked with a line of potential customers off to the side. Luz and King manned the cash register at the front of the line and both of them looked very uncomfortable by this situation.

“We both have to fuck any customer who pays for some time with us…” Eda said, explaining the terms of her and her sister’s contest. “Whoever makes the most bank by the end of the day wins the Witchy War, and whoever loses has to not only admit the other one of them’s a better whore than they are, but also gets stuck with house cleaning duty for a whole year. You know what that means, don’t you?”

Of course they both knew what that meant. As they spoke, Hooty was busy sloshing around in the mud puddles near the house and eating bugs like no tomorrow. Both sisters shuddered at the thought of having to deal with that mess for a whole year. “Ready, cashiers?” Eda called over to Luz and King.

“Eda, do we really have to do this?” Luz asked uncomfortably. “I really don’t want to have to be around you banging a gazillion guys just to prove something to your sister.”

“Aw, man up, Luz.” Eda said. “There’s nothing wrong about a lady taking a bunch of cock.”

“There is when the cocks look like that.” King whimpered, pointing to a demon whose dick actually had a face.

“Mind your own business!” The dick face shot back.

“All right! Let’s do this!” Eda blew a whistle and the customers came surging forward for both her and Lilith. The price was the same as the day that started all this: two Snails a round. Within the first few minutes, both sisters had made well over 30 Snails apiece.

Lilith was being mobbed by cocks of all shapes and sizes. She sucked them one at a time, switching between each dick as the mood struck her. She moaned as one customer started rubbing his fingers against her snatch. “Oooh, yeah~” She purred. “Go ahead, sir. No one’s stopping you~” Lilith groaned in pleasure as her customer entered her, pounding hard into her pussy. “Fuck! So good!” She cried out. “Just try and keep up, Edalyn!”

“Oh, I am!” Eda was using every part of her body to pleasure as many customers as possible. She sucked one dick, gave handies to another two, had one cock in her pussy and another two in her ass already, and more were on their way quick as they could cum. “Aah! Fuuuuck!” Eda groaned from the sheer amount of pleasure she was feeling from all the dicks she was taking on at once. “Man, I’m gonna cum already!”

Eda cried out as she climaxed, but that didn’t slow her down one bit. In fact, it only reared her on further to try and do more to please her customers. “Mmm. Fuck yeah~” She purred as a second demon entered her pussy. “Luz, what’s my total so far?”

Luz sat over at the cash register hugging herself tightly and rocking back and forth on her chair, all the while muttering “Happy place… Happy Place...”

Eda rolled her eyes and got back to it. The customer she was sucking off groaned as he came. Eda swallowed his gigantic load and licked his cock clean. “Ha! Take that, Lilith!”

“Oh, believe me, Edalyn. I am taking a lot of it.” Lilith’s body was splattered with cum at this point. Both her holes were dripping after several loads of seed were shot into them. Though she was sticky and starting to get a little bit sore, Lilith kept going, taking load after load after load of hot, wet cum that her customers shot all over her and filled her up with. “That’s it~ Give it to me!” She moaned as she felt another customer fill her pussy. That customer moved on and another soon took his place, this one with a much bigger cock than the last. “OH, MY-- FUUUUCK!!!” Lilith groaned as she came from the sheer girth of the cock that had just entered her. “Aaaah! So big! So good!!!”

The two sisters kept at it for hours, both taking loads and sucking and fucking all sorts of demon cocks. By the time the sun was going down and the market was closing, both girls laid back on their stage, each one covered in obscene amounts of demon seed. Their stomachs bulged a little from the sheer amounts of cum that were shot up into them, and both sisters were absolutely exhausted.

“Did I… Did I win?” Eda asked breathlessly.

“Of course you didn’t! I won!” Lilith shot back.

“You so did not! Luz, what’s the total?”

Unfortunately, for both Eda and Lilith, Luz had left her post at the cash register, unable to bear the sight of her mentor and mother figure getting fucked silly, and King had passed out from the sheer shock of seeing his best friend take on so much dick. The amounts of Snails the two women had earned were gone, apparently having been taken by someone while they were distracted and their cashiers were both absent in their own ways.

“Aw, dang it!” Eda groaned. “Now we’ll never know who’s the better whore between us!”

“So, then who’s going to clean the house for the next year?” Lilith asked.

The two sisters thought it over for a moment until they both said simultaneously. “We’ll get Luz to do it.” The two of them laughed at their similar ways of thinking and stood up to walk home.

“You know, that contest was pretty stupid anyway.” Eda remarked. “Who cares which one of us people wanna fuck more? I’d give up all the cock and money in the world to spend another day with the best sister In know.”

Lilith smiled. “Thank you, Edalyn.” She said, feeling touched. “I enjoy spending time with you as well.”

Eda smiled too. “We’d better get dressed, though.” She remarked. “Don’t want to get sent to the Conformatorium for public indecency.”

“Oh, indeed.” Lilith said as she slipped her panties back on. Then something occurred to her. “Wait. Wouldn’t we already get sent there for the show we just put on? Why do you want to get dressed now?”

“Oh, no reason.” Eda said slyly as she pulled out some paper and a pencil and began drawing something. “I just thought it would be good to get dressed for-- LEVITATION HEX!!!”

Eda slapped the new glyph she drew on Lilith’s ass, pulling her up into the air by her underpants for the ultimate humiliation. “AAAH!!! Dang it, Edalyn! Was that really necessary?” Lilith yelled as she tried to get the glyph off her bottom.

Eda laughed as she walked away. She may not know who won her and Lilith’s battle, but she always came out on top at the end of their Witchy Wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter coming soon! Stay tuned, y'all!


End file.
